


Therapy? Who needs it?....Everyone Apparently...FreeKey!

by Kms22



Category: Free!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Discovery, Frustration, Idiots in Love, Just finished the show lol-might not get everything right, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Reality, Realization, Therapy, This is my passion, Truth, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yes I added my own Oc again....don't be mad, bullying is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: A OC becomes a therapist for everyone and anyone, while dealing with her own drama!





	Therapy? Who needs it?....Everyone Apparently...FreeKey!

When an old friend of Mikhail Makarōbichi・Nitori and Ryūji Azuma contacts both of them for assistance with his eldest daughter, the two coaches agree. What they see in her will rock their worlds....

When an old friend of Ryūji Azuma contacts him for assistance with his eldest daughter, he agrees. What he sees in her will shake him to his very core....And can he help her find her way in life?

When an old friend of Mikhail Makarōbichi Nitori contacts him for assistance with his eldest daughter, he agrees. What he sees in her will rock his world....And can he help her find her way in life?

Haruka Nanase and Mokoto Tachibana have always been as close to one another as both of them to their swimming dreams. However, unknown to each other, both of them are in love with one another. This makes their relationship strained and difficult. Will a young woman be able to help them realize how much they mean to one another? Or will they separate from anxiety?

Ryugazaki Rei has always relied on calculations and theories for everything his does in his life, except for swimming. Unfortunately for him, any calculation and theory is non-effective for him realizing his best friend is in love with him , making him completely oblivious to his friends' feelings. Adding to this is the fact that he himself, is in love with his best friend, he just doesn't realize it. Can a young woman spell it out for him?

Nagisa Hazuki has always been a cheerful individual, not a worry in the world to bring him down. However, lately he has secretly been worried on how he's going to tell his best friend that he is in love with him, and his worry has been giving him nightmares. Can a young woman help him?

Rin Matsuoka has always been focused on his dream: to swim to the top of the world. Now though? He faces a dilemma: he has fallen hard for Aiichiro Nitori, who unbeknownst to him, is relatively smitten with him as well. Rin doesn't like to ask for help, his pride won't allow it. However, with a upcoming competition on the way, and with his scattered mindset focused on his growing affection for Aiichiro, he can't afford to not ask for help! The thing is, will he allow a young woman to help him realize that having someone as a significant other will help him become stronger, or will he experience a fall from grace?

Aiichiro Nitori has always worried he's not going to be good enough for Rin Matsuoka, as he is in love with him, and this has placed a harsh blow to his swimming career because he cannot focus. Can a young woman help him and his career not go up in smoke?

Yamazaki Sosuke has never been in love. He has dedicated himself to swimming, his friendships, and nothing else. Until he meets a indecisive but amazing young woman who changes his perspective....  
Kaye Stern has always had trouble with finding her place in the world. With her ideals, personality, and imagination being a "one-of-a-kind", it's especially hard for anyone to completely understand her. Life for her has been so hard that she's almost given up on ever finding love, friends, and a life for herself. Will meeting others that have endured hardships and challenges in their life change her perspective? Or will her insecurities and fears of the past come full circle once again and leave her with nothing?

Ikuya Kirishima has always thought that his best friend, Hiyori Tono, has been a bit strange ever since he met him. Hiyori is always looking out for him, and he likes it. However, lately Ikuya has been getting annoyed and angered at him for doing so, and cannot seem to find the right words to say to express his displeasure. This has made him so tightly wound, his relationship with his older brother Natsuya has declined drastically. Can a young woman help him find the right words to help him tell his best friend to cut it out?

Hiyori Tono has been some sort of guardian to Ikuya Kirishima, and he becomes jealous of most people interacting with Ikuya. This jealousy stems from the fact that Hiyori has fallen in love with his best friend, and it is interfering with his friendship with Ikuya and by default, Natsuya Kirishima. Can a young woman make him see that his "control" over Ikuya's life has consequences, or will this ruin Hiyori's chances at keeping both brothers' friendship with him?

Asahi Shina has always been a tough guy with a sense of humor to go along with him, but he just hasn't been feeling like himself lately. He's discovered he is in love with Kisumi Shiguno, his best friend, and doesn't know what to do. He knows how to put up a good front, so others don't have to worry about him, but even the toughest individuals have a breaking point. Can a young woman help him before he reaches his breaking point?

Kisumi Shiguno is a cheerful and laid-back guy, as well as being supportive of all his friends. However, having a busy schedule all the time can make meeting up with friends pretty difficult, so his relationships have taken a nose dive recently. Especially since his best friend won't talk to him for an unknown reason. Putting so much pressure on himself to figure out what is going on with Asahi, his grades have been declining, making him suffer mentally and physically. Can a young woman help him plan in advance for upping his grades and make time to talk to Asahi before something bad happens?

Natsuya Kirishima has always been grateful towards Hiyori Tono for looking after his younger brother Ikuya, but now that his brother is shutting him out of his life for no reason, he is scared that something is keeping his brother from contacting him. So naturally, he asks Hiyori what is going on.....and he is shut out from him as well, but more forcefully. This makes him furious at Hiyori and terrified for Ikuya, making a dangerous combination should a confrontation occur. And on top of all this going on, his own crush Nao Serizawa, is avoiding him too. Can a young woman help him solve several mysteries that are harming his psyche?

Nao Serizawa has slightly bad eyesight. That's why he had to stop swimming. Despite this, his dream is to become a Swim Trainer. Unfortunately, his eyesight keeps getting worse, and he might become blind. Keeping this a secret from his friends and family is difficult, especially Natsuya Kirishima, of whom he has a love interest in. Believing that he will just be a burden to his love interest, he keeps debating whether to cut off Natsuya entirely from his life or keep going with this secret for as long as he can. Can a young woman help him "see" the real truth?

Momotaro Mikoshiba has always been the little brother and has quite the path to surpass his siblings, but he never imagined that the path he needs to take would be so hard. Fearing he won't be able to live up to his families' expectations, he cuts them all off from his life with no reason whatsoever, leaving his family devastated and furious. Can a young woman help him rekindle their familial bond and relationships, or is Momotaro doomed to disownment from his family?

Kaye Stern has always had trouble with finding her place in the world. With her ideals, personality, and imagination being a "one-of-a-kind", it's especially hard for anyone to completely understand her. Life for her has been so hard that she's almost given up on ever finding love, friends, and a life for herself. Will meeting others that have endured hardships and challenges in their life change her perspective? Or will her insecurities and fears of the past come full circle once again and leave her with nothing?


End file.
